


Just Us Two

by KaKaVegeGurl (Cammerel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult looks like a child, Child-looking Adult, Come Inflation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Unrealistic Sex, What I mean to say is an RLY large cock, stuffing into the full body of a child-sized adult without harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/KaKaVegeGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just that I don’t think I can say the words,” Chiaotzu mutters lowly, “I’ve tried before and I always end up saying something different.”<br/>“It’s okay, Chiaotzu. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”<br/>Chiaotzu wants to ask him how he knows, how he could possibly know, but he doesn’t, he just clutches at Tien’s pecs and motions for him to lean down. Tien’s confused at first, but he complies almost at once. The moment he’s within reach, Chiaotzu stands up on his toes, feet on Tien’s forearm as he presses their lips together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us Two

It’s taken some time for Chiaotzu to realize what he’s been feeling towards Tien. It’s not that he’s completely ignorant to the feelings, it’s just that things - other things, more important things - always come first. After coming back from death twice now, he feels as though it’s time to put his own, personal feelings ahead of everything else. As long as he remains focused on training with Tien, he takes the off time to analyze his life.

Ever since they met, him and Tien have become constants in one another’s lives. It had all initially been about getting rich and being strong enough, and - after Goku - it became being strong than him. But with the Saiya-jin and Namekians, Freeza, and now the androids in three years, their bond has only grown. Never in his life had he thought he’d end up with a true companion.

Someone that would help take care of him, help to guide him and keep him from being lonely and bullied. But somehow they had latched onto one another without even really knowing. Before they knew it, they were living together, and neither of them has even questioned it.

Even after coming back, they fell right into the same routine - wake, train, eat, train, eat, sleep - all together, for the most part. Initially, they had slept in separate beds in separate rooms. After they were wished back, Tien told him that he didn’t want Chiaotzu out of sight. And he agreed. He didn’t want to be out of Tien’s sight, he wanted to be close, as close as possible. Which, admittedly, was somewhat shot down when Tien moved his futon into the same room, instead of sharing one with Chiaotzu.

He shouldn’t be upset about it, he doesn’t really have any right, but he thought after what he had said to Tien when he blew himself up… well, he thought he had made himself and his feelings very clear. But with Tian sleeping in the opposite corner of the room, Chiaotzu realizes that he hadn’t said enough at all.

The problem is that, over time, even still, his feelings have been growing even stronger. Turning into something he never expected when they first met.

He lets it drop for a while, gives things time to settle in, but he starts to feel that impatience burning inside of him. The more that him and Tien train and share meals, the awkward parting when one of them has to bathe. Chiaotzu always wants to go with him, or ask him to come with him.

One day it just… it just comes out. He doesn’t even plan for it to, but it does.

“I’m going to the spring,” Chiaotzu says, standing up from the table and floating from the ground, “Wanna come along?”

Tien looks up from his empty soup bowl and his eyes widen slightly, “Hm?”

Chiaotzu’s cheeks flush the second the sound of questioning comes from Tien and he looks away nervously, “I-I mean, it would save some time. And-and we’re already around one another the rest of the time.” He shrugs, “It’s fine, I’ll go alone.”

Before Tien can say anything, he’s off. He bathes quickly, coming back in record time and not saying anything to Tien when he starts back up their training.

He thinks that the other man might just leave it alone (how relieving it might’ve been if he had), but then the time comes for them to sleep, and it’s when he’s changed into his pajamas and fixing his pillow that Tien finally speaks up about it.

“Chiaotzu?”

Chiaotzu looks up to Tien, his heart racing when Tien takes off his shirt, “Yeah, Tien?”

He watches the larger man sit to remove his boots, “Are you okay?”

“Me? Why… would I not be okay?”

“You were quiet all through dinner, and then what you said before you left,” Tien explains, “Training afterwards was also quiet, is everything okay?”

“Of course, Tien,” Chiaotzu mutters and turns away, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

He gasps when he feels the hands on his sides and then he’s being picked up and set on Tien’s lap like a little doll. Chiaotzu’s cheeks light up and he feels a little dizzy. It’s still embarrassing that Tien can just pick him up like he’s nothing.

“Are you getting sick?” Tien asks in concern, his hand moving to Chiaotzu’s forehead, “You’re really warm.”

“I’m not sick!” Chiaotzu squeaks out, his heart racing and his hands closing into fists, “Tien, I’m okay, put me down.”

Tien chuckles, “Whatever it is, Chiaotzu, you know you can tell me.”

Chiaotzu stops when he hears the soft tone of Tien’s voice and he sighs in defeat, leaning against the large man’s chest and closing his eyes. It’s not something he’s done when they’re like this, but he knows that Tien would never deny him. The man’s made it his life’s mission to watch over Chiaotzu, they’ve both been very clear about that much, at least.

“I wanna tell you,” he speaks lowly, listening to the beats of Tien’s heart as he smiles sadly, “But I don’t know if I can.”

Tien’s hand moves on his back, “Is it something bad?”

Chiaotzu considers the question before he answers, “No, I don’t think it is. It… doesn’t _feel_ bad.”

“ _Feel_?” Tien presses and Chiaotzu knows that he’s trying to get him to say more, to let him in. But it’s so hard to just blurt it out.

“If I… do something, will you promise not to leave?”

“Leave?” Tien asks and Chiaotzu looks up to see the expression of confusion on his face, “Why would I leave? What are you talking about?”

Chiaotzu lets out a huff of breath, “Just promise me, Tien. Promise you’ll stay, promise you’ll talk to me.”

Tien smiles down at him and pats his back gently, “Yeah, of course. I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

“It’s just that I don’t think I can say the words,” Chiaotzu mutters lowly, “I’ve tried before and I always end up saying something different.”

“It’s okay, Chiaotzu. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”

Chiaotzu wants to ask him how he knows, how he could possibly know, but he doesn’t, he just clutches at Tien’s pecs and motions for him to lean down. Tien’s confused at first, but he complies almost at once. The moment he’s within reach, Chiaotzu stands up on his toes, feet on Tien’s forearm as he presses their lips together.

He’s never been so terrified in his whole life, and considering he’s died twice, he figures that’s saying something. The arm under him starts to move and Chiaotzu gets worried, is about to pull back when Tien’s other hand cups the back of his head and tilts it to deepen the kiss. He wants to breathe, he wants to say something, but all he can think of is how soft Tien’s lips are, how they open against his and he can feel the hot breath mix with his when he tries to copy the movements.

One moment he’s standing there, legs wobbling, and then he’s on his back on the futon, covered completely by Tien’s body. They kiss for what feels like hours, until their lips are sore and their tongues hurt, their breath straining to keep up in their chests. But finally they stop and Tien moves to kiss his cheeks.

“Tien,” he breathes out, eyes watering from the adrenaline rush, “Do we… need to talk?”

Tien chuckles and shakes his head, “Not if you don’t want to,” their eyes meet and Chiaotzu feels the blood in his cheeks run south, “We can stop here if you want, we can sleep.”

Chiaotzu doesn’t even consider it as a possibility, he can’t - can’t just lay in bed when all he wants to do is be as close to Tien as he can, “No, don’t… don’t stop. I’ve wanted this for… for so long.”

“So have I,” Tien admits to him and his heart flutters, “I just… I wasn’t sure about you,” he brushes his hand up under Chiaotzu’s buttoned pajama shirt, “With how young you look-”

Chiaotzu smiles slightly, “And sound,” he understands, “It doesn’t change anything, does it?”

“Not for me,” Tien tells him, “If it doesn’t for you, then it doesn’t for me.”

“I want you, Tien.”

He sees the larger man’s eyes go from being amused to something he’s never seen before. He hasn’t seen it, but he knows what it is at once - _lust_.

“Tien.”

“Chiaotzu,” Tien’s voice is hushed and the soft touch of fingers on his stomach move up, brushing over his left nipple.

Chiaotzu gasps and his hands reach out to clutch Tien’s shoulders, “M-more, Tien.”

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Tien says and Chiaotzu can’t imagine any situation between them where he would be so overwhelmed that he would want Tien to stop. He doesn’t say as much, but he does whimper when his shirt is pushed up and Tien’s mouth is against his pale white skin, lips wrapping around the hard bud.

Chiaotzu arches against him, eyes squeezing shut when Tien’s large palm rests against the front of his pants. He can’t help but to arch forward against Tien, his little body rutting, legs wrapping around Tien’s wrist.

“Tien! Please…”

“I got you,” Tien assures him, hand grabbing the pajama pants and pulling them down his little legs.

“Tien,” Chiaotzu opens his eyes finally to look up at him, “I want you.”

Tien smiles at him and nods, “Okay, but not all of the way tonight.” When he starts to protest, Tien brushes his cheek, “I want to. But I don’t want to hurt you, Chiaotzu.”

“I can take it.”

“You can’t,” Tien says confidently, and then he starts undressing the rest of the way.

Chiaotzu’s eyes widen when he realizes that Tien’s stripping down completely in front of him, something he’s never done before. If he was being honest, he was internally hoping that Tien would be somewhat on the small side, so that he would fit easier. He’s seen Tien in his boxers in the past, but what he sees now - Tien’s fully erect cock springing from his pajamas, pre-come budding at the tip - causes his mouth to dry. He’s not sure if it would ever fit in him.

“Oh.”

Tien settles back down atop him, spreading Chiaotzu’s little legs and staring down at him with this deep look of love in his eyes - so deep that it causes him to blush again, “It’ll take some time.”

“But how will it ever-?”

“Practise,” Tien assures him and his fingers grip Chiaotzu’s leg as he sits upright, tugging Chiaotzu down until their hips connect. He’s small, his little legs poking out around the thick meat of Tien’s cock, the full shaft of it reaches from his own hips up to his collar bone. Just seeing it resting on his torso causes the realization of how _big_ Tien really is to hit him, “We’ll get there, but it’ll take time.”

“It’s so big, Tien.”

Tien nods and Chiaotzu looks up in time to see him lick his lips, “Until then, there are other things we can do.”

“Other things?” Chiaotzu asks and then Tien pulls his ankles together, closing his chubby little legs around Tien’s cock. His stomach bottoms out when Tien starts to undulate his hips, his balls resting on either sides of Chiaotzu’s little cocklet are warm and soft and the friction of them causes him to shudder in pleasure, “Oh, Tien.”

“Is this okay?”

Chiaotzu smiles and nods, “Yes.” He had been worried when he saw Tien’s cock, but this… _this_ was far better than he could’ve hoped. He put his little hands out to wrap around the head of Tien’s cock, smearing the pre-come down and teasing the tip with his mouth each time it came up.

“Chiaotzu,” Tien says breathlessly, his movements stammering and their gazes meet again, “Oh Chiaotzu.”

Just as they start getting into rhythm, Chiaotzu’s legs slick with sweat and pre-come, the hand moves from his cheek, down to reach under him and his eyes snap back open in surprise when he feels fingers pushing between his ass cheeks.

He stares up at Tien as the wet fingers carefully rub over the whorled rim, teasing him. The pinky finger starts to push in and, without warning, Chiaotzu comes. The white fluid shoots over the underneath of Tien’s cock and his stomach, making the slide even more smooth.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”

Chiaotzu smiles at Tien and stretches his little body, “It’s okay. Now I can concentrate on you.” He wraps his arms and legs around Tien’s length and then tries as hard as he can to get his lips around the head of Tien’s cock. He manages it, smiling inwardly when Tien curls down to him and cups the back of his neck.

“Will you be okay if I move a little faster?”

Chiaotzu doesn’t bother taking his mouth off, speaking to Tien in his mind.

_Yes, Tien. Use me._

The response isn’t something that he can describe in words, but Tien’s mind reacts with a sort of surprised desire and the groan that comes out of the larger man causes his body to shake in excitement.

Tien starts to move, the tip in his mouth surging against his teeth and tongue, but not enough to hurt him. It takes some time, but finally Chiaotzu feels the cock start to shake against him and Tien pulls back. He doesn’t pull away completely, resting the head of his cock against Chiaotzu’s little balls as ropes of warm come squirt out over his genitals.

Chiaotzu stares up at him, at the awed expression on Tien’s face and then the larger man leans down, kissing his fingers, his hands, his feet and thighs before moving up to kiss his mouth.

“I’m gonna have to take another bath in the morning.”

Tien chuckles as he uses his own pajama bottoms to wipe Chiaotzu clean, “Want me to come with you this time?”

Chiaotzu blushes.

_Yes._

Tien laughs louder this time and stares at him lovingly, kissing his cheeks, “Okay.”

“Tien?”

“Yes?”

Chiaotzu stares up at him, “Sleep with me?”

Tien nods shortly and lays down, pulling him close and Chiaotzu sighs in contentment when the larger men envelops him completely, “All you had to do was ask.”

* * *

**Bonus:**

* * *

“Hold still now.”

“I know, Tien.”

“Relax.”

“I’m relaxed,” Chiaotzu says impatiently and blushes when Tien lifts a brow at him, “I’ve just… waited so long.”

“I know you have,” Tien rubs his tummy before turning him onto it and arching his little hips up, “We both have.”

Chiaotzu feels the pressure pulling at his backside and he presses his legs together, reaching back to spread his cheeks for Tien, “Are you putting it all in me this time?”

“Chiaotzu,” he hears the panicked, breathless exclamation from Tien and he smiles to himself.

_Was that too dirty, Tien?_

_You’re gonna kill me._

_Put it in me, Tien. I’m ready for all of you._

He hears Tien grunt behind him and the plug pops out of his little body. Tien practically whimpers then and Chiaotzu can imagine how obscene he looks, small hands spreading him, hole gaping open and ready.

“Oh!” He gasps when there’s warm slickness pressing into him and he feels those thick, expert fingers surging in, filling him with lube. He rocks against the fingers, eyes rolling back in his head as he lets out little soft squeaks when Tien brushes his prostate.

Chiaotzu’s starts to complain when Tien pulls back, but then he glances just in time to see the large man palming his meat, “Now?”

Tien nods, “It’s time,” he leans forward and Chiaotzu feels the slick blunt tip press into him.

He expects there to be resistance, but there isn’t much at all. The slide is smooth and Chiaotzu can feel his guts spreading to accommodate, his little body being worked open to make space. He’s been ready for this for some time, he knew it would hurt a little, and it does, but then there’s a large slick hand on his cocklet and Chiaotzu sobs in pleasure.

_Oh, Tien._

“So perfect,” Tien mutters, and then there’s a string of thoughts in Chiaotzu’s head that he knows Tien would never have said out loud.

_So tight, his little body around me, so small. Like a child, like a little boy. So pale. I’ve wanted to fuck him for so long. Please feel good, too. I want you to feel good, too, Chiaotzu. I love you, I love how you feel around me. I’m gonna fill your little body with my come._

Chiaotzu’s eyes widen at the last thought because it throws him off guard. He’s never heard Tien speak like that, or even think like that before. He would certainly never say it out loud, but it’s quickly followed by other filthy things, and then… images.

_Tien._

Tien pauses and Chiaotzu can feel how mortified he is suddenly.

_I’m so sorry._

Chiaotzu smiles, _Don’t be. I like that you can think of me that way. That my body doesn’t dissuade you._

_It doesn’t, it never will._

_Use me, Tien._

Tien groans out loud then and he starts moving his hips, the large cock sliding out of him smoothly before slamming back in.

With the pain diminishing, Chiaotzu whimpers and squeaks when Tien starts thrusting urgently. So this is what sex is really like. They’ve been intimate for months now, Chiaotzu’s had him in almost every way he can imagine, he’s had the tip in a couple of times, but this is really sex - sex with Tien.

_Oh Tien. I’ve wanted this for so long. Now that I have it, I don’t want it to ever end._

_I don’t plan on it ending anytime soon._

Chiaotzu’s embarrassed a little at first by the skin slapping sounds he still hasn’t grown used to, Tien’s balls smacking against his every time he burrows back inside Chiaotzu, the hand still firmly pumping his cocklet, letting him thrust down against the rough fingers.

“Tien, I can’t-”

_I’m gonna come, Tien._

“Do it.”

_It won’t be the last time tonight._

Chiaotzu’s eyes widen and a sharp tremor runs through him, pulling his orgasm out of him. He can feel his whole body gripping around the cock inside of him, the choked off gasp of Tien above him before his movements continue, careful, but excited.

By the end of it, Chiaotzu is a sobbing wreck. To his best ability, he tries to remain coherent, especially after the fifth orgasm. Tears stream down his cheeks and Tien keeps asking him if he’s okay, but of course he is, it’s all just overwhelming. But as he had thought the first time, there was nothing that would be so overwhelming that he’d ask Tien to stop.

Eventually, Tien turns him over, holds him in his hands, brushes his tears away each time they come down. His hands move to touch Chiaotzu’s body at first, but after a while he becomes more focused.

Tien’s grip tightens on his little hips, his own snapping forward at a breakneck speed, cock stuffing into Chiaotzu’s little baby-sized body, their breaths coming out together as they stare at one another.

Chiaotzu’s sounds were squeaks, yelps, and sobs, his hands on Tien’s thumbs as his little legs slap the inside of Tien’s thighs with each thrust.

_So beautiful. Taking it so well._

Tien’s thoughts have turned into incoherent nonsense for the most part, but sometimes small things come out that make Chiaotzu’s cocklet try to stir back to life.

_I love you, Tien. Fill me up._

Tien gasps, shaking almost violently as he finally comes.

It’s a lot. Chiaotzu’s never felt more full than he did in that moment. His little white belly begins to protrude, getting more and more full, growing bigger and bigger until Tien’s cock pops out and he stares down at himself, patting his stomach.

He smiles at it and blinks when Tien takes the plug from beside the futon, pressing it back in to stuff him closed.

“Tien?”

“Just for the night.”

Chiaotzu nods in understanding and sighs when he’s pulled into Tien’s large arms, “It feels nice.”

Fingers brush his backside and then rub his stomach, “Looks nice, too.”

_Eating it out in the morning._

“Tien!” Chiaotzu shouts in surprise, eyes wide.

“I’m sorry, I’m not as internal as I should be.”

Chiaotzu presses his face between Tien’s bulging pecs, “I can’t believe you think like this.”

“Does it bother you?”

He’s quiet for a moment, settling against Tien as his little cocklet stirs back to life.

_No. I like it._

_No one else needs to know. Just us two._

_Just us two._

Chiaotzu smiles and slowly falls off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm randomly throwing this out into the verse after being silent about shipping them fer so long. Also, I take requests. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
